Wall
The Wall is one of the structure that could be purchased from the Kingdom Builder for a value from 334 to 750 Gold Coins. Use The use of the W''alls'' is to defend ourselves because the walls prevent another kingdom from entering our territory of the kingdom and avoid harvesting from these attacks in addition to an attack that affects us directly or from a long range.To be able to receive damage from a bow , the other realms should be positioned in a location or angle that is higher than the wall to damage after the walls, also helps the Gates to avoid this damage. Evolution of the Wall Version 1.0.0 In this version the kingdoms must pay to have all the walls, the prices vary in the kingdoms although the unicoque differs from all is nomads, although it has walls, it is not of great help since it is of mere decoration not contributing to anything and being invaded and kills several times by the invading kingdoms, but the other kingdoms do not have this problem very serious since they are completely covered with the attackers although we must hurry that our king with the treasure pays the Kingdom Builder Version 2.0.0 The walls in this version are no longer paid as Kingdom Builder is deactivated saves are already a permanent part of the kingdoms being there to cover us although the only change in the wall is nomads as the wall lost its notorious spears remaining on a wall but even so the nomads can still die many in its base because it does not have a base cover of the walls but the important part is that the walls are infinite and do not touch paying Gold Coins for having the kingdom walls Version 3.0.0 In this version it does not change much as it retains much of the other kingdom only that the change in the birth of the kingdom Greywolf, which saves has a whole kingdom that formerly are the nomads that saves if it has walls that cover them more than they have to cover the flag, being prepared the 4 kingdoms to be able to cover the flag with walls and Gates Trivia * when we talk about wall, we do not talk about the wall of a house, but of Defensive_wall that protects people from attacks * in real life those in the middle ages were of inportancia importance, since each city and town had one.Being of great help avoiding that barbaros invaders or other empires invaded so easily avoiding that it robbed and annihilated to them. * the walls were very effective that protect them from invaders that could last months of constant attacks, being of great help to survive safely at this time. * in the game there is no tool to be able to destroy the walls since the players use body weapons and distance weapons as the arcs being impossible to destroy the walls Reference * wall in kingdom builder External Link * What is a defensive Wall * Siege techniques Gallery RobloxScreenShot03042015 065746124.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 065813693.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 065602960.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 065009893.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 064509249.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 065025726.png RobloxScreenShot03042015 064611358.png Murro chuzudo.png RobloxScreenShot20180607_200519792.png RobloxScreenShot20180607_200459501.png Category:Wiki content Category:Factions Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Builder Category:Flag Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Game Mechanics